


A Good Sign

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Single Parent Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rocked Emma desperately, but she just wailed even louder.  </p><p>Now the other bus patrons looked really annoyed. </p><p>All except for a man sitting directly across from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Sign

“Come on, Em, work with me here,” Dean muttered as his two-year-old daughter squirmed on his lap. She whined, and Dean winced apologetically at the bus patrons who shot them annoyed looks.

“It’s just a bit longer, baby girl. It’s okay, shh,” he tried, but Emma wasn’t having it. She fussed and wriggled, her blond pigtails poking up against Dean’s chin. 

Dean sighed. His boss had kept him after work, so he’d arrived late to pick her up from daycare. Since it was almost her nap time, she’d fallen asleep and he’d had to wake her up…which was a nightmare. His little girl  _hated_  being woken up. 

Man, she was gonna be a real joy when it was time for her to go to school. Dean was  _not_  looking forward to that.

Emma whined again and squirmed so hard that Dean had to tighten his grip to keep her on his lap. At that, Emma adopted a new tactic to signal her displeasure - she burst into tears. Dean rocked her desperately, but she just wailed even louder.  

Now the other bus patrons looked  _really_  annoyed. 

All except for a man sitting directly across from them. 

He was white, with tousled brown hair and stunning blue eyes. He didn’t appear much older than Dean, though he wore khakis and a ridiculous sweater vest. His hands were folded on a briefcase on his lap.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, we’ll be home soon,” Dean soothed tiredly, running his free hand down her back. 

All of a sudden, the man across from them clapped to get their attention, and Dean and Emma both jumped.

Emma’s cries cut off as her gaze whipped to the man, who now wore a doofy smile. He puffed up his cheeks and tugged at his ears to make a ridiculous face.

Emma sniffled, but Dean could see a smile tugging at her lips. He grinned at the stranger, but the man’s full gaze was on Emma. 

Dean watched as he pushed up his nose to look like a pig, then stuck his fingers in his mouth to pull back his cheeks and stick out his tongue. 

The man continued his silly show until Emma was giggling and the whole bus smiled along with her, even the driver. 

Yeah, that’s right. Dean’s daughter was friggin’ cute. He squeezed her to him and snuffled into her hair, laughing along with her. 

“Thanks, man,” Dean said to the stranger across the aisle.

The man nodded. He lifted his hands to gesture, and that’s when Dean realized he was using sign language. The man was Deaf.

Ah, so that’s why he’d clapped before. He probably couldn’t talk. 

Dean wracked his brain. He’d taken some sign language courses in college for his language component, but it’d been a long time since then. 

 _Thank you_ , Dean signed sloppily, having to twist to make the sign around Emma’s head, nestled right under his chin. She’d sagged against him, finally worn out from her minor tantrum. 

The man smiled.  _You’re welcome._

 _What’s your name?_  Dean asked him, only peripherally aware of other patrons observing them, including Emma, who appeared fascinated by their conversation.

The man slowly finger-spelled his name: C - A - S.

“Cas?” Dean said to himself. “Cool.”  _Nice to meet you. My name is Dean. I took some ASL in college._

_Really? It’s very good._

Dean blushed. He was horribly rusty. Cas was just being polite. 

His expression must’ve given away his thoughts, because Cas shook his head.  _No, it’s not bad._

Dean waved his hand dismissively, and Cas’s smile widened. His eyes darted to Emma and turned fond. 

_Your daughter?_

_Yeah._

_How old is she?_

_Two. It’s been rough._

Dean made an exaggerated face and Cas chuckled, the sound low and deep.  _You and your wife must be exhausted._

Dean froze, unsure if he’d read Cas’s signs correctly. He repeated the sign for wife and finger-spelled it to make sure. 

 _I don’t have a wife._ Dean clarified at last.   _It’s just me._

Cas’s face became apologetic.  _I’m sorry._

Dean waved it off.  _It’s fine. I’m happy. We’re happy_ , he corrected, as he indicated Emma. 

Cas nodded at that.  _What’s her name?_

 _Emma_. 

_That’s a beautiful name._

_Thanks. You got any kids?_

_No, but my brother does._

They continued chatting, just passing general info back and forth since Dean hadn’t learned that much vocabulary. He was lucky to be able to follow the conversation so far, although he knew Cas was purposely using basic words, and signing extra slow to accommodate him.  

The thought warmed Dean along with the comforting weight of his daughter against his chest. Emma’s eyelids drooped, and as they arrived at Dean’s stop, she finally drifted off.

Dean cursed that he’d lost track of time and wouldn’t be able to get Cas’s number, but it turned out that Cas was getting off, too. Awesome. 

Together, they stood and made their way down the aisle. 

Out on the sidewalk, Dean awkwardly signed with one hand, the other firmly beneath Emma’s bum as she dozed on his shoulder. 

 _Your number?_  Dean signed as he wriggled to pull out his cell phone. He opened to the contacts list and passed it to Cas. 

Cas plugged in his number, the tips of his ears red. He returned the phone to Dean. 

 _Want to get coffee sometime?_  Cas signed, somewhat nervously. 

Dean grinned and readjusted Emma’s weight.  _Yeah._   _I’d love to._


End file.
